Everything That I Need
by minyunghei
Summary: Taehyung baru menyadarinya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Yoongi. Bukan yang lain. It's BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing. [FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

Everything That I Need

TaeGi | HopeGa | TaeKook

"aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Hoseok, _hyung_."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sedang berada di meja makan bersama Taehyung yang duduk di sebrangnya. Ia sudah mengetahuinya saat Taehyung datang kepadanya dengan mata penuh amarah. Yoongi tahu jika Taehyung akan membahas tentang hal yang sama lagi. Dan sialnya, Yoongi tidak bisa membantah; Taehyung terlihat menakutkan jika ia sedang marah.

"maafkan aku, oke? Hoseok hanya bertanya sesuatu padaku, Taehyung-ah. Kenapa kau harus semarah itu?" Yoongi menghela nafas lagi. Ia lelah jika boleh jujur.

"sepertinya dia mempunyai perasaan padamu, _hyung_." Yoongi diam-diam menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di saat Yoongi tidak menjawab, pasti Taehyung akan menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. Taehyung yang menatap Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang memainkan cangkirnya. Taehyung akhirnya berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi lalu mengelus pipi halus Yoongi.

"aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu, _hyung_ ," ㅡBohong.

"aku takut kau meninggalkanku." ㅡkebohongan lainnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di meja makan, barulah Yoongi dapat merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

Yoongi tahu, betul-betul mengetahuinya.

Bahwa Taehyung sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Oh lihatlah mereka, sangat serasi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut melihat interaksi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Keduanya duduk di hadapan Yoongi di dalam mobil van, jadi Yoongi dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pandangan mata Taehyung hanya tertuju pada Jungkook.

Yoongi lelah, ia lelah berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia lelah berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponsel beserta earphonenya. Ia sudah tidak kuat mendengar suara tawa keras Taehyung. Yoongi segera menyumpal kedua telinganya, tetapi baru saja ia menyalakan ponselnya, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lembut kepalanya. Menempelkan kepala Yoongi di bahu itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu kecil Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia menyamankan dirinya di pelukan hangat itu. Lalu setelah itu ia menutup matanya untuk sekedar mencegah air matanya agar tidak keluar melalui mata sayunya.

Yoongi lalu membuka matanya saat dirasanya tangan orang itu mengelus lembut lengannya. Matanya kembali di suguhkan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya seperti teriris.

"Hoseok," Yoongi berucap pelan dan lemah. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Yoongi menatap Hoseok lalu tersenyum.

"terima kasih.." Hoseok tersenyum juga lalu mengangguk. Tangannya mulai naik untuk mengelus rambut Yoongi.

Hoseok tahu keadaan Yoongi sekarang. Hoseok tahu semuanya. Dan Yoongi tahu jika Hoseok mengetahui perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin terlalu terbaca dari mata Yoongi. Jadi untuk beberapa hari itu, Hoseok-lah sandaran Yoongi.

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_! Tolong aku!"

Yoongi yang sedang menonton televisi di kagetkan oleh kedatangan Jimin. Jimin langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoongi lalu tanpa perintah langsung memeluk Yoongi layaknya sebuah boneka beruang.

"u-ugh, Jimin? Lepaskan, aku ti-tdak bisa bernafas.." Yoongi memukul pelan lengan Jimin yang berada di pinggangnya. Pelukan Jimin benar-benar erat.

"ah! Maafkan aku, Yoongi- _hyung_. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan wajahnya terlihat lucu saat ia panik.

"tentu saja, kau bisa membuatku mati tahu." Yoongi mendengus lalu memfokuskan matanya lagi pada acara di televisi yang sebenarnya tidak menarik.

"sebenarnya ada apa?" Yoongi penasaran juga akhirnya. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin langsung menepukkan kedua tangannya bersamaan.

"Tae dan Jungkook menyuruhku keluar dari kamar. Padahal aku sedang tidur tadi. Ugh.. Menyebalkan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan cepat, alisnya bertaut. "maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung, tetapi ia membalasnya. "tadi aku sedang tidur, lalu Jungkook datang bersama Taehyung dan menyuruhku untuk keluar dari kamar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan." suara Jimin memelan seiring berakhir perkataannya. Jimin lalu menatap Yoongi.

"tunggu dulu, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Taehyung, ya?!" Jimin membesarkan mata dan juga suaranya.

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya. "jangan bicara bodoh, kami tidak bertengkar." lalu tangan Yoongi mengambil remote untuk mengganti chanel.

Yoongi dapat mendengar Jimin menghela nafas lega. "baguslah, kukira ada apa-apa."

Kau tidak tahu, Jimin.

"aku lapar," Jimin mengelus perutnya. "apa Jin- _hyung_ memasak sesuatu?" lalu bertanya antusias.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin. "masak sendiri sana. Seokjin-hyung sedang berbelanja." Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tetapi bocah itu berdiri juga dari duduknya, berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Yoongi terdiam. Televisinya ia matikan, dan Yoongi berselancar di lamunannya. Perkataan Jimin, Yoongi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

 _Kenapa kau tidak mengakhirinya, hyung_?

Ia ingat Hoseok bertanya seperti itu padanya suatu waktu. Dan Yoongi berkata tidak. Ia ingin agar Taehyung yang mengakhirinya, ia ingin Taehyung memikirkan dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Jika Taehyung memilih untuk berpisah, Yoongi dapat menerimanya.

Yoongi hanya berharap Taehyung dapat memilih dengan tepat.

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar beserta suara tawa keras. Tawa Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Yoongi buru-buru menyalakan televisi lagi. Berpura-pura menonton, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kegiatan mari-menyibukkan-diri-nya harus terganggu ketika Jungkook duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung pergi ke dapur, mungkin.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ~" Jungkook menyengir di samping Yoongi. Dan Yoongi mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"ada apa?" Yoongi tidak membenci Jungkook, sungguh. Hanya saja, setiap saat ia melihat Jungkook ㅡditambah dengan senyuman gigi kelincinyaㅡ Yoongi merasa sangat cemburu.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menyukai orang ini? Jungkook itu manis, muda, dan lucu. Ditambah giginya yang berbentuk kelinci jika sedang tersenyum. Siapa yang akan membenci anak ini? Tidak ada.

Jungkook terkekeh. "hari ini aku boleh tidur di kamar Tae- _hyung_?" pertanyaan Jungkook membuat hati Yoongi tertohok.

Jungkook yang melihat perubahan wajah Yoongi, mulai bicara lagi. "aku sudah berjanji dengan Tae- _hyung_ , kami hanya ingin bermain saja."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik lalu mengangguk. "baiklah." dan dengan perkataan yang singkat itu, Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang memekik riang.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di dalam pelukan hangat seseorang. Pelukan itu membuat Yoongi lebih nyaman dan tiba-tiba ia mengantuk lagi. Tetapi di pikirannya ia mengira siapa yang memeluknya sekarang?

Ia juga dapat merasakan tangan orang itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi. Dagunya bertumpu pada kepala Yoongi, jadi Yoongi dapat merasakan nafas orang itu menerpa belakang lehernya.

Yoongi perlahan membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia sangat berharap jika orang itu adalah Taehyung. Tapi tidak mungkin. Taehyung pasti tidak akan meninggalkan Jungkook hanya untuk memeluknya dan tertidur.

Ketika matanya sudah terbuka lebar, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang orang itu. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya lalu setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya, Yoongi tersenyum simpul.

Hoseok. Siapa lagi.

Kedua tangan Yoongi yang berada di depan dada Hoseok mulai meremas bajunya. Yoongi pikir, ia telah merepotkan Hoseok. Semalam Yoongi tiba-tiba menangis di meja makan, sendirian. Dan tepat saat itu Hoseok datang. Tidak, Hoseok memang selalu ada di saat Yoongi seperti itu.

Jadi intinya, malam itu Yoongi menangis di pelukan Hoseok. Tapi ia tidak ingat jika ia pindah ke kamar Hoseok dan tidur, di ranjang yang sama. Ah, mungkin Yoongi tertidur karena lelah sehabis menangis.

"eung, Yoongi- _hyung_? Kau sudah bangun?"

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Hoseok mengusap matanya sambil menguap. Yoongi terkekeh lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"apa kau lapar, _hyung_? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Hoseok ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi. Lelaki manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak lapar," Yoongi menjeda sebentar, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok.

"maafkan aku.. Telah merepotkanmu, Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok terdiam sebentar, lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya naik ke atas untuk mengelus rambut Yoongi. "tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu bukan, kau bisa bersandar padaku kapan saja? Jadi jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk hal itu, _hyung_."

Hati Yoongi terasa terenyuh mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang masih setia berada di sampingnya. Yoongi tersenyum, lalu tanpa perintah ia memeluk Hoseok dengan erat.

"terima kasih.. Sungguh, terima kasih."

.

.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamar Hoseok dengan sedikit gontai. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk, tapi Hoseok sudah melarangnya untuk meniduri ranjangnya lagi. Jadi Yoongi berniat untuk kembali tidur di atas sofa.

Tapi niatnya ia urung ketika melihat Jungkook di dapur. Yoongi menautkan keningnya melihat pemuda itu sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di kotak obat. Dan wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan sakit. Yoongi sedikit khawatir, jadi ia dengan perlahan menghampiri Jungkook.

"apa yang kau cari?" Jungkook langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi dengan pergerakan yang cepat. Lalu setelah itu ia kembali meringis.

"ah, aku sedang mencari _pain killer_ , _hyung_." Jungkook menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Matanya juga tidak menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai curiga, ia semakin mendekati Jungkook. _"pain killer_? Kau tahu 'kan kami tidak mempunyainya di drom." Jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu ia mengangguk.

Tanpa berkata Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di dapur. Mata Yoongi tidak bisa lepas dari gerak-gerik Jungkook. Pemuda itu berjalan sedikit terpincang, dan Yoongi dapat mendengar ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Nafas Yoongi tercekat. Dirinya langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan Taehyung. Yoongi dengan tergesa membuka pintunya dan mendapati Taehyung yang baru saja ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Yoongi langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Taehyung sendiri hanya menatapnya bingung.

" _hyung_? Ada apㅡ"

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook kemarin malam?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang terkaget. Nafas Yoongi masih terputus-putus. Melihat Taehyung yang masih terdiam membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, Yoongi takut perasaan buruknya malah menjadi kenyataan.

"Taehyung, jawab aku." suara Yoongi terdengar tegas. Dalam hatinya Yoongi berdoa.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar. "maㅡmaafkan aku, _hyung_.. Aku lepas kendali.."

PLAK

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendapat tamparan telak di pipi kanannya. Matanya lalu membulat melihat Yoongi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar. Taehyung segera menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi tapi Yoongi menepisnya dengan kasar. Air matanya mulai turun.

"hyuㅡ"

"cukup, Taehyung. Aku mengerti sekarang." Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Yoongi lalu menatap Taehyung, tatapannya terlihat sangat kecewa.

"kita akhiri saja sampai di sini. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu. Kau menyukai Jungkook, aku tahu itu. Aku sudah lelah kalau kau mau tahu. Aku lelah berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Aku lelah berpura-pura bodoh," Yoongi menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes lagi.

"aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini, Taehyung. Aku akan membiarkanmu bersama Jungkook, karena akuㅡ"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi. Ia terisak dalam tangisnya. Menutup wajah memalukannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Taehyung masih membeku di tempatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Yoongi yang terisak seperti itu, terlebih itu karenanya.

" _hyung_.. Maafkan aku." Taehyung memegang kedua bahu Yoongi, meremasnya dengan lembut.

Yoongi menggeleng lalu menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. "tidak apa-apa. Dan maafkan aku juga karena telah menamparmu." Yoongi melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari bahunya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi tidak memperdulikan wajahnya dulu. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Yoongi juga memberikan senyuman terkahirnya untuk Taehyung. "semoga kau bahagia." lalu setelah itu langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Taehyung di sana.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari drom tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari Seokjin, Jimin dan Namjoon yang sedang berada di ruang tengah. Hoseok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat Yoongi yang keluar dari drom dengan tergesa. Dan Hoseok bersumpah ia melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"sial!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hoseok langsung berlari keluar drom untuk menyusul Yoongi. Menambah kebingungan tiga orang yang sedang bersantai di sana.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya lega saat menemukan Yoongi berada di studionya. Yoongi terduduk di sofa dengan menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Hoseok mendekati Yoongi dengan perlahan, dan saat ia mendengar isakan Yoongi, Hoseok memeluknya.

Yoongi sepertinya sedikit terkejut. Tetapi setelah mendongak untuk melihat pelakunya, air matanya semakin keluar dengan deras.

"Hoseok?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya meremas lengan Hoseok yang melingkar di lehernya.

"iya ini aku, _hyung_. Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya."

Dan dengan perkataan Hoseok, membawa Yoongi pada puncak tangisnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hoseok, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Hoseok. Bahunya bergetar dan Hoseok dapat merasakan kausnya basah oleh air mata Yoongi. Tapi Hoseok tidak memperdulikannya, ia mengelus rambut Yoongi dan dengan reflek mengecup pelipis Yoongi.

Hoseok tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu. Saat itu ia tengah menggendong Yoongi yang tertidur di pelukannya. Saat itu juga Hoseok melewati kamar Taehyung, dan saat itu juga Hoseok mendengar suara-suara itu. Matanya membulat tidak percaya, ia menatap Yoongi yang tertidur di gendongnya. Kening Yoongi mengerut dan Hoseok takut jika ia membangunkannya. Maka dari itu ia segera membawa Yoongi ke kamarnya. Memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan menutup telinganya. Ia hanya takut Yoongi terbangun saat itu.

Tapi pagi itu Yoongi sudah mengetahui segalanya. Dan entah kenapa Hoseok merasa ingin membunuh Taehyung sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan tangisannya, Yoongi akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dengan lembut mendorong bahu Hoseok untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, lalu menghapus kasar sisa air matanya.

"Yoongiㅡ"

"aku sudah mengakhirinya."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak kaget. Yoongi memang sudah seharusnya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda tidak tahu diri itu. Dan entah kenapa di dalam hatinya ia merasa senang.

Mungkin karena Hoseok tidak akan melihat Yoongi tersakiti lagi hatinya. Ia senang.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan mata sayu sembabnya. Tangannya meremas ujung kausnya.

"kenapa Taehyung melakukan itu, Hoseok-ah? Apa aku ini membosankan? Apa aku ini seseorang yang buruk? Kenapa Taehyung melalukan ituㅡugh.." Yoongi menunduk lagi, matanya memanas lagi.

Hoseok segera menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. Menghapus air mata Yoongi yang masih saja turun. Tapi hal itu entah kenapa malah membuat Yoongi semakin tersedu.

Hoseok mulai jengah juga melihatnya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ ," ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Hoseok mencium air mata yang turun melewati pipi itu. Mencium juga kedua mata Yoongi yang terpejam dengan bibir berisi itu.

Hoseok menyatukan kening mereka. Menatap Yoongi yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"kumohon, berhentilah menangis."

Mata Yoongi melebar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak stabil saat bibir itu bertemu dengan bibir tipisnya.

Hoseok menutup matanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk lebih dalam mencium bibir manis Yoongi. Hoseok pun bingung, kenapa ia sangat berani mencium Yoongi seperti ini. Tapi pemikirannya hilang ketika ia melumat bibir tipis itu, rasanya sangat manis.

Yoongi sendiri masih mematung. Ia tidak mendorong Hoseok ataupun membalasnya. Yoongi hanya terlalu bingung ingin melakukan apa dan bagaimana. Inginya ia segera mendorong Hoseok yang semakin lama semakin dalam melumat bibirnya. Tetapi tubuhnya seperti sulit untuk digerakan entah kenapa.

BRAK

"Hoseok- _hyung_!"

Yoongi semakin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Taehyung memasuki studio dengan membanting pintu dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang Hoseok kenakan dengan kasar. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas dengan paksa.

Dan Yoongi memekik ketika melihat Taehyung melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke pipi kiri Hoseok.

"sialan!" Taehyung meninju pipi Hoseok bertubi-tubi. Tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang sudah menarik-narik lengan Taehyung untuk segera menjauh dari Hoseok.

"Taehyung berhenti! Kau melukainya!" Yoongi melirik Hoseok yang terkapar di lantai studio. Di kedua sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena Taehyung yang memukuli kedua pipinya tanpa ampun, bahkan Hoseok tidak membalas.

Tepat saat Taehyung ingin meninju Hoseok lagi, lengannya lebih dulu di tahan oleh Hoseok sendiri. Taehyung juga menghentikan pergerakannya, nafasnya memburu. Ia melihat Hoseok berdiri dan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"kau tau, seharusnya kaulah yang di tinju saat ini." Hoseok berucap dingin, ia menghempaskan lengan Taehyung yang sebelumnya masih di genggam.

"kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan di saat kau masih bersama Yoongi." Hoseok menekan kata 'masih' dengan keras.

"Dan sekarang kau memukuliku, apa alasannya?" Hoseok sedikit melirik Yoongi yang sekarang mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memikirkan perkatan Hoseok. Benar juga, Yoongi sudah mengakhiri hubungannya, ia sudah menyakiti Yoongi. Tetapi Taehyung masih sangat mencintai Yoongi. Ia sangat yakin itu.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok tajam. "aku masih mencintainya."

"setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau berani berkata begitu?!" Hoseok mulai meninggikan suaranya. Tangannya mengepal.

"brengsek!" dan tinjuan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung terjatuh di lantai.

Hoseok sangat ingin meninju Taehyung lagi, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan segera menggam tangannya. Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan kecewa, sedangkan Taehyung yang mendapat tatapan itu merasa sangat menyesal.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , akuㅡ"

"aku ingin pulang." Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama menatap mata Taehyung. Bisa-bisa Yoongi terjatuh lagi.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Hoseok. Ia segera membalas genggaman tangan Yoongi lalu segera menariknya keluar dari studio tanpa berkata apa pun. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian bersama penyesalan di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok yang duduk di sisi ranjang kamarnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah kapas dan alkohol. Yoongi menekan kapas yang terlapisi alkohol itu dengan sangat hati-hati di sudut bibir Hoseok. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau, banyak lembam di wajah tampannya.

Yoongi sejenak melirik Hoseok yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya. Yoongi langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia jadi teringat kejadian di studio tadi, di saat Hoseok mencium bibirnya dan itu berhasil membuat kedua pipinya memanas.

Kenapa Hoseok menciumnya? Apa dia melakukan itu untuk menenangkan Yoongi? Tapi, jika memang benar, kenapa harus menciumnya? Apa dia sadar dengan yang ia lakukan itu?

"ㅡ _hyung_? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"uh? Ya?"

Hoseok tersenyum melihat reaksi Yoongi. Tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Yoongi dengan gemas. Ia juga dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"kau mendengarkanku, _hyung_?" Hoseok mengulang pertanyaannya. Yoongi menggeleng.

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian di studio tadi, _hyung_ ㅡ ehm, kau tahu.." lidah Hoseok jadi terasa kelu saat ingin mengatakannya.

"aku tahu." Yoongi membalasnya dengan cepat. Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini. Yoongi tidak menyukainya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dalam. Menangkup sebelah pipi Yoongi agar Yoongi menatap ke arahnya. Hoseok tersenyum lembut walau pun terasa perih di kedua sudutnya.

"tapi aku memikirkannya, _hyung_." Hoseok mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, tetap menatap Yoongi.

"a-apa?" Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya, tapi sekarang Hoseok menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kepala Yoongi agar tetap menatapnya.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Hoseok berucap dengan suara rendah. "aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Apa kau mau bersamaku, _hyung_?"

Dan tanpa Yoongi duga Hoseok kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

 _ **To Be**_ _**Continue**_

Hiyaaaa~ maafin aku semuaaa. Give Me Love belum dilanjut tapi udh berani bikin ff baru. chapter pula ;-;

abisnya aku ga tahan mau bikin taegi tapi pake taehyungnya yang nyebelin #apaan?

iya gitu ._.

yang pasti ini dilanjut nanti pas GML udah lanjut chapter juga. dahulukan yang lebih tua/?

udah ah gitu aja aku tunggu review kalian ya para penyemangatku :* #muntah

With Love,

WithYoongi

muaah~


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything That I Need**

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki drom dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Ia mendapati pandangan kaget dari para rekannya yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Seokjin dengan segera mendekati Taehyung dengan celemek di pinggangnya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya? Hoseok memiliki luka di wajahnya, dan sekarang kau juga mempunyainya. Ditambah Yoongi dengan mata sembab. Kau berkelahi dengan Hoseok atau kau membuat Yoongi menangis?" Seokjin menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

Tetapi Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Berjalan melewati Seokjin begitu saja.

"jangan berbicara denganku dulu, _hyung_."

Seokjin sudah meneriaki Taehyung untuk tidak mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Tapi Taehyung tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Menghela nafas berat setelah mengingat ulang kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Taehyung pantas mendapat pukulan itu, tapi bukan dengan Hoseok. Lebih baik Yoongi yang meninjunya ketimbang Hoseok.

 _Yoongi-hyung_..

Taehyung mengakuinya. Ia sangat brengsek. Jujur saja, Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. Tapi ia hanya menyukainya, yang Taehyung cintai itu Yoongi. Tapi tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia sudah menyakiti Yoongi. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia sudah membuat Yoongi tersiksa.

Dan setelah tersadar, Yoongi bukan miliknya lagi.

"argh!"

Taehyung menghempaskan lengannya di atas ranjang. Matanya sedang menatap langit-langit saat ia mendengar seseorang membuka dan menutup pintu.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat orang itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Dan setelah itu Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecak kesal.

Jeon Jungkook.

.

" _hyung_.."

Taehyung berdecak lagi. Ia berdiri dan wajahnya menghadap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kau tahu? Yoongi memutuskanku. Tebak salah siapa ini?"

Jungkook entah kenapa terpancing amarah juga. Tadinya ia berniat baik ingin mengobati luka lembab Taehyung. Tapi apa? Sekarang pemuda itu marah padanya.

Jungkook menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "aku menyukaimu, sudah kubilang ' _kan_?" lalu menghela nafas kasar.

Kedua pelipis Taehyung berkedut. "berhenti berkata seperti itu," lalu mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

" . .menyukaimu." dan berkata dingin dengan setiap penekanan di dalamnya.

"oh ya?" Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan, ia juga berdiri di hadapan Taehyung.

"lalu kenapa kau menyentuhku malam itu?"

.

Seketika Taehyung terdiam. Ia dapat lihat Jungkook yang terkekeh melihat reaksinya. Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung lalu kedua lengannya ia lingkari di leher Taehyung.

"jadi, Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah memutuskanmu?" Jungkook memiringkan wajahnya, masih tersenyum meremehkan.

"bagus sekali, dengan begitu kau bisa lebih cepat berpaling darinya." ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Taehyung. "dan kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Taehyung berdecih lalu mendorong Jungkook untuk segera melepaskan rangkulannya. Dan itu berhasil.

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Taehyung melangkah mundur, masih menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"aku mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_ dan aku akan membuatnya kembali padaku."

Jungkook menyeringai sambil menatap Taehyung yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan dentuman pintu yang terdengar nyaring.

"kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok membuka matanya seiring dengan wajahnya yang menjauhi wajah Yoongi. Sedari tadi Hoseok menciumnya, Yoongi hanya terdiam, menatap mata Hoseok dengan dalam. Seakan ia mencari sesuatu di sana.

Yoongi hanya mencari kebohongan. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah kebenaran.

" _hyung_ ,"

Tangan Hoseok dengan lembut mengelus pipi Yoongi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih. Kau pantas mendapat kebahagiaan. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi. Aku ingin mendengar tawamu lagi. Aku ingin kau berbahagia lagi."

Suara Hoseok terdengar sangat lembut. Tangannya yang masih mengelus pipi Yoongi membuat Yoongi merona. Sorot matanya yang penuh akan kejujuran membuat Yoongi tenang.

Apa ia boleh percaya pada Hoseok? Membiarkan Hoseok selalu berada di sisinya? Membuat dirinya bahagia,

Dan melupakan Taehyung?

.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Hoseok yang berada di pipinya, menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya. Ia menggeserkan duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Hoseok, setelahnya Yoongi langsung memeluk leher Hoseok dengan erat. Menopang dagunya di bahu Hoseok.

"Hoseok,"

Suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar. Hoseok tahu, air mata Yoongi bisa turun kapan tanpa perintah. Jadi Hoseok membalas pelukan Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi.

Yoongi itu rapuh. Mungkin hanya dari fisiknya saja ia terlihat kuat. Tapi hatinya rapuh, jika sudah menopang banyak beban, Yoongi tidak akan bisa hanya untuk sekedar menahan air matanya.

"Hoseok.." Yoongi memanggilnya lagi. Hoseok hanya bergumam sambil bibirnya memberi kecupan lembut di leher Yoongi.

"aku mencintaimu, Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

Tidak, ini tangisan kebahagiaan. Yoongi bahagia.

Yoongi menghapus air matanya dengan segera. Ia tersenyum lalu tangannya mengelus kepala Hoseok, Yoongi juga mengecup bahu Hoseok dengan lembut.

Merasa mendapat jawaban, Hoseok melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap Yoongi dengan lembut.

"jadi?"

Yoongi memberikan senyuman manisnya.

.

"bisa beri aku waktu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yoongi menjauhi Taehyung dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Hoseok. Semenjak kejadiaan itu pula, tidak ada lagi Taehyung yang ceria. Mungkin ia hanya akan memperlihatkannya di depan kamera.

Begitupun Yoongi.

Posisinya yang selalu berada di samping Taehyung jika Bangtan melalukan interview membuatnya tersiksa sebenarnya. Yoongi pernah meminta pada Namjoon untuk menukar posisinya dengan Seokjin, tapi Namjoon melarangnya.

Maka di saat seperti itu, Yoongi akan menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok tahu pasti Yoongi tersiksa. Dan lagi, Taehyung pasti akan merangkul Yoongi jika sempat, bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan Yoongi hanya akan tersenyum paksa.

Tapi matanya akan tetap menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok sendiri hanya tersenyum ke arah Yoongi. Memaklumi sikap Taehyung yang hanya seperti itu di depan kamera. Karena setelah mereka selesai dengan wawancaranya, Yoongi akan menghampiri Hoseok dan Hoseok akan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

Taehyung melihatnya.

Melihat bagaimana orang yang dicintainya berada di pelukan orang lain. Melihatnya tertawa lepas bersama orang itu.

Melihat bagaimana senyum lembut Yoongi hanya ditunjukkan pada Hoseok.

Membuat Taehyung merasa sakit di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey Tae, kau dan Yoongi- _hyung_ kenapa? Sepertinya aku jarang melihat kalian berdua lagi. Ada masalah?"

Sejenak, Taehyung melirik Jimin yang tengah memainkan ponselnya dengan posisi telentang. Taehyung menghela nafasnya, tidak mungkin ' _kan_ jika ia harus menceritakannya pada Jimin?

"tidak ada."

Jimin menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjang.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ memintaku untuk pindah kamar?"

Yoongi memang meminta Jimin untuk bertukar kamar, jadi Yoongi berada di kamar yang sama dengan Hoseok.

Taehyung terdiam, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Teringat kenangan manisnya bersama Yoongi saat mereka berpelukan sampai tertidur, dengan Taehyung yang akan mencium Yoongi sebelum tidur dan setelah ia terbangun di pagi hari. Mengingat bagaimana setiap hari wajah Yoongi yang akan Taehyung lihat sebelum ia menutup mata dan setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

Dan rasa penyesalan itu kembali menghantuinya.

.

"Jimin,"

"hm?"

Hening beberapa detik.

"aku ini brengsek."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang menyilang. Menatap ke arah Taehyung bingung.

"maksudmu? Kau ini kenapa?"

Taehyung masih menatap langit-langit. "aku ini brengsek." dan mengulang ucapannya lagi.

Kedua pelipis Jimin berkedut. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan sahabat seperjuangannya ini. Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit, kosong.

"iya, tapi kau brengsek dalam hal apa? Ayolah, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu."

Sekarang Taehyung sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, membelakangi Jimin. Lalu tanpa berkata, Taehyung langsung keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jimin di sana.

"hey! Taehyung! Kau mau kemana?!"

.

.

.

Ia berakhir di dapur. Meminum air mineral hanya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Dari meja makan, Taehyung dapat melihat pintu kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok yang tertutup rapat.

Mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoongi sekarang. Apa ia tertidur, atau masih terbangun? Mengira-ngira apa yang Hoseok lakukan pada Yoongi saat ini. Apa ia memeluknya sampai tertidur?

Seperti yang Taehyung lakukan,

Dulu.

.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Pemikirannya tentang Yoongi memang selalu membuatnya kalut, takut, dan menyesal.

Membuat Taehyung semakin merindukannya.

Juga semakin membuat Taehyung menyadari kelakuan bodohnya yang membuat Yoongi tersakiti.

Di saat Taehyung tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok bayangan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Itu Yoongi, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung.

Dan setelah tersadar ada seseorang duduk di meja makan sambil menatapnya, Yoongi berhenti berjalan.

.

Taehyung segera berdiri dari duduknya setelah melihat Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ke dapur lebih tepatnya.

Dan mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Pergerakan Taehyung yang mendekatinya membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya.

Yoongi sudah membalikkan badannya, berjalan selangkah tapi lengannya ditarik oleh Taehyung.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!" dan Taehyung segera memutar balikkan badan Yoongi, menyudutkan Yoongi di dinding dengan menahan lengannya.

Yoongi menutup rapat matanya ketika punggungnya terhantam dinding dengan keras. Ia membuka matanya ketika merasakan beban di bahu kirinya.

Itu kepala Taehyung.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_.." Taehyung berucap lemah, sekarang tangannya turun ke bawah agar dapat merengkuh pinggang Yoongi. Mengusapkan keningnya di bahu Yoongi.

Itu kebiasaan Taehyung, mengusap keningnya di bahu Yoongi saat sedang berpelukan. Jika sudah begini, itu berarti Taehyung sedang merasa sedih.

Yoongi masih mengingatnya.

"Taehyung, lepaskan." lengan Yoongi yang suah bebas dari genggaman Taehyung sekarang berada di depan dadanya, mendorongnya.

Tapi Taehyung tidak merubah posisinya. Ia bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. Harum tubuh Yoongi sama sekali tidak berbeda dan itu semakin membuat Taehyung merindukannya.

Yoongi masih mendorong tubuh Taehyung, memberitahunya untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi hal itu semakin membuat Taehyung berani, ia bahkan mulai mengecupi di sepanjang rahang Yoongi.

"Taehyung! Lepaskan aku!" sekarang Yoongi menarik kepala Taehyung yang sedang sibuk mengecupi pipinya. Nafas Yoongi terengah akibat semua perlakuan Taehyung terhadapnya.

Yoongi ingin membenci Taehyung. Yoongi ingin melupakan Taehyung. Yoongi ingin Taehyung lenyap dari ingatannya.

Tapi setelah Taehyung memeluknya dan menciumnya, pertahanan Yoongi hampir runtuh.

.

Taehyung menatap ke arah mata Yoongi. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi halus Yoongi.

" _hyung_ ," Taehyung berucap lirih. "aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, Tae._

"ku mohon, kembalilah padaku."

 _Tapi aku ingin membencimu._

"aku hanya mencintaimu, Min Yoongi"

 _Tolong, jangan berkata seperti itu._

"aku menyesal."

.

"cukup."

Yoongi menundukkan kepala lalu menghela nafasnya. Kalau Taehyung tidak berhenti bicara, bisa-bisa Yoongi terbuai dengan kata-katanya.

Ia lalu menatap Taehyung, tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus rambut Taehyung.

"pergi tidur, besok kita ada jadwal."

Dan mendorong dada Taehyung dengan pelan lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang meneteskan air matanya di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

Halooo~~~~

Hehe seneng deh baca review dari kalian xD

APALAGI YANG PAKE CAPSLOCK UDAH GITU NISTAIN TAEHYUNG MUEHEHEHE~ MARI KITA NISTAKAN TAEHYUNG LAGI KARENA SUDAH MENYAKITIN YOONGI KITA AW~

sekedar info, aku udh hapus fanfic Give Me Love. karena aku belum bisa buat fanfic yang bergenre fantasy gitu. huhuhu~ maaf ya yang udh pada nungguin ;-;

Dan kalau ada yg nanya ini endingnya sama siapa... Aku juga masih bingung sih '-' liat aja deh nanti kkk

Ini kependekan ga? Maaf ya aku baru bisa update segini -_- ini masih anget lho, aku ngetiknya abis pulang MOS

EGILA MOSNYA BIKIN PUSYANG!

dan maaf ya aku belum bales review dari kalian dan kayanya chapter selanjutnya bakal di lanjut, tapi lama #nangis

Tapi kalian harus tau, kalo aku sayang banget sama kalian :') lahir dan batin lho :"*

Udah deh -_- dari pada kalian muntah aku nungguin review kalian aja :3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything That I Need**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Sudah sebulan Yoongi menjauhi Taehyung. Sudah sebulan Taehyung merasa tersiksa, meratapi kesalahannya setiap malam hingga membuatnya kurang tidur.

Hanya bisa menatap Yoongi dari kejauhan benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. Rasanya Taehyung ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu, berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Tapi apa daya. Yoongi sudah menanamkan dipikirannya, berniat untuk membenci Taehyung.

.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tidak akan menyerah.

Ia mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mendekati Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang kesal saat acara rutinnya ㅡtidurㅡ harus terganggu saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Yoongi ingin sekali melontarkan sumpah serapah pada siapa pun itu yang memeluknya saat dirinya sedang menyelami alam mimpinya. Membuatnya terpaksa terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya

"ugh, lepaskan.." suara serak Yoongi yang terdengar lucu itu malah membuat orang di belakangnya terkekeh. Dan Yoongi rasa itu sangat familiar.

"sudah pagi, _hyung_. Kau tidak boleh terus tertidur."

Taehyung.

.

Yoongi membuka matanya saat dirasa tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggangnya makin mengerat. Ia dengan cepat menepis tangan Taehyung.

"iya aku sudah bangun. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku." Yoongi masih berusaha untuk menepis tangan Taehyung, tapi Taehyung sendiri malah menyusupkan wajahnya di tenguk Yoongi.

Ia juga mengusapkan hidungnya di belakang leher Yoongi. " _hyung_ , kumohon jangan seperti ini." dan berucap lemah.

"Taeㅡ"

"kalau begitu kita buat kesepakatan."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya ketika Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dengan pergerakan yang cepat. Posisi Yoongi sekarang telentang dengan Taehyung memayungi di atasnya.

Taehyung menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya, sekarang hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Yoongi dapat merasakan pipinya memanas.

"k-kau mau apa?" Yoongi mengutuk dalam hati karena suaranya yang terbata. Tidak, ia tidak boleh gugup.

Kemudian ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum. Senyuman yang ㅡjujur sajaㅡ sangat Yoongi rindukan.

"kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku ingin kau kembali padaku, _hyung_."

 _Terkutuk kau, Kim Taehyung_.

"tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu."

Sebenarnya Yoongi penasaran dengan kesepakatan apa yang akan dibuat Taehyung. Tetapi saat dirinya baru membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Taehyung mulai menyatukan kening mereka, membuat Yoongi menutup kembali mulutnya.

" _hyung_ ," suara Taehyung terdengar lebih berat.

"kita mulai semuanya dari nol."

.

Taehyung menarik tangan Yoongi, membuat dirinya sekarang dengan posisi terduduk. Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Sungguh, untuk apa mereka mengulangnya dari nol kembali?

"hai! Namaku Kim Taehyung! Dan siapa dirimu, _hyung_ manis?"

Yoongi membeku di tempatnya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang Taehyung ucapkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Dan dengan senyuman lebarnya itu..

Yoongi jadi ingat kembali dimasa-masa sebelum mereka debut.

Kalau Taehyung hanya ingin memperkenalkan dirinya saja, maka Yoongi masih bisa terima.

"Min Yoongi."

.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Yoongi dengan wajah gembira, walaupun Yoongi tadi baru saja melemparnya dengan bantal, tapi Taehyung bahagia. Ia jadi merasa kebahagiaannya telah kembali padanya. Taehyung rasa caranya ini akan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ ,"

Hoseok hanya memberikan sebuah gumaman sebagai jawaban panggilan Jungkook. Sedari tadi ia melihat Jungkook menghampirinya, entah kenapa ia jadi emosi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin ia masih terbayang dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok. Mereka sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah, omong-omong.

"kau menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_ , ya?"

Hoseok terdiam beberapa detik.

.

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jawaban Hoseok terdengar dingin. Yang membuat Jungkook merengut tidak suka.

Lalu Jungkook menyamankan posisinya di samping Hoseok, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"aku juga menyukai Tae- _hyung_."

Perasaan Hoseok berkata untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jungkook selanjut dan sebaiknya ia segera pergi meninggalkan bocah ini. Tapi kakinya terpaku, ia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya entah kenapa.

Dan setelah Jungkook mendekati wajahnya di telinga Hoseok untuk membisikkan sesuatu, Hoseok masih terdiam di sana.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Hoseok yang terkejut. "kalau kau diam saja, aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'setuju', _hyung_."

Dan setelah itu Jungkook meninggalkan Hoseok, dengan sombongnya ia berkata, "baiklah, kau sepertinya setuju, _hyung_."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Hoseok yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Tanpa Hoseok sadari, ia telah menyetujui ajakan setan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

"makan malam siap semuanya!"

Teriakan nyaring dari Seokjin langsung mendapati respon dari rekan seperjuangannya. Mereka segera duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu Seokjin menyelesaikan urusan menata piringnya di setiap hadapan temannya itu.

"aish, Yoongi lagi? Dia sudah tidur berapa jam?!" Seokjin bertolak pinggang melihat satu kursi yang belum di isi. Dan tentu saja itu Yoongi yang masih dalam kegiatan rutinnya.

.

"Hoseok- _hyung_ , bisa kau bangunkan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Hoseok menatap ke arah Jungkook yang baru saja berbicara. Ia mencibir di dalam hati, _'kenapa di depan yang lain ia berakting polos seperti itu._ '

Karena Hoseok tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan perkataannya itu.

Tapi Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook, tatapan peringatan padanya.

"biarkan Taehyung yang membangunkannya." dan ucapan dari Hoseok membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

Jungkook balas menatap Hoseok. Tatapan dingin yang hanya di balas Hoseok dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Lalu ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah ranjang Yoongi.

Setelahnya Taehyung berjongkok di samping ranjang, wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah damai Yoongi.

Taehyung tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat pemandang indah ini. Ia menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangannya, tangan yang lainnya Taehyung gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poni Yoongi yang memutupi matanya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Taehyung belum berniat untuk membangunkan Yoongi, jadi ia memelankan suaranya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Tangan Taehyung sekarang mengelus pipi halus Yoongi.

"kau berada sedekat ini, tapi sebenarnya kau sangat jauh dariku."

Lalu tangannya turun untuk mengelus bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"apa setelah ini, kau masih mau menerimaku, _hyung_?"

Dan sebuah kecupan Taehyung daratkan di bibir Yoongi. Merasakan kembali bagaimana hangatnya bibir Yoongi saat menempel dengan bibirnya. Merasakan kembali bagaimana manisnya bibir Yoongi saat Taehyung menjilatinya.

Dan Taehyung dapat mendengar lagi suara lenguhan Yoongi saat ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"ughㅡ" tangan Yoongi sudah berada di bahu Taehyung, berusaha untuk mendorongnya dengan tenaga yang sedikit.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih menciumi Yoongi, ia bahkan sudah berada di atas tubuh Yoongi. Entah sejak kapan.

Bibir Taehyung mulai turun untuk menghujani leher Yoongi dengan ciumannya, lalu naik ke arah telinga Yoongi. Menghembuskan nafasnya di sana dengan sengaja, membuat Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya.

Yoongi akhirnya membuka matanya ketika Taehyung mulai mengecup daun telinganya. "Taeㅡah, menyingkir.."

Mendengar desahan Yoongi, membuat Taehyung ingin berbuat lebih.

Ia mulai menjilati daun telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mendesah tertahan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Taehyung berucap dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga Yoongi, membuatnya meremas bahu Taehyung.

"aku,"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi tepat di matanya.

Lalu ia tersenyum.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, ingatlah itu."

.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar. Akhirnya Taehyung yang berbicara.

"nah, sekarang kita harus makan malam. Jin- _hyung_ dan yang lain sudah menunggu."

Ia tersenyum lembut, menarik tangan Yoongi untuk membuatnya terduduk. Sama seperti tadi pagi.

Setelah Yoongi terduduk di hadapan Taehyung, pemuda itu menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Yoongi. Mendekatkan wajahnya, Taehyung mengecup kening Yoongi cukup lama.

"mulai sekarang dan setiap harinya, aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengerang kesal saat ponselnya bergetar tidak berhenti, menandakan ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Tapi siapa yang menelponnya tengah malam begini?

Tanpa melihat nama yang tertara di layar ponselnya, Hoseok langsung menggeser tombol hijaunya.

"halo?"

" _hyung_?"

Dan sekali lagi Hoseok mengerang kesal. Ada perlu apa Jungkook menelponnya?

.

"maaf membangunkanmu, _hyung_. Tapi kau harus menemuiku di ruang tengah. Sekarang."

Panggilan langsung terputus bahkan di saat Hoseok baru membuka mulutnya.

"dasar bocah." Hoseok menghela nafasnya.

Lalu Hoseok baru teringat ada Yoongi di sampingnya, sedang tertidur. Hoseok mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Yoongi. Ia tersenyum miris lalu mengecup kening Yoongi sekilas.

"maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sangat tidak suka saat seseorang berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti itu di hadapannya, walaupun seseorang itu terbilang lebih tua darinya.

"santai, _hyung_. Duduklah dulu." Jungkook menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Setelah Hoseok berperang batin, ia pada akhirnya duduk di samping Jungkook.

"cepat katakan."

Jungkook menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Hoseok. Sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dengan sombong.

"kau belum melakukannya?"

Oh, Hoseok mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, merasa jengah. "serius, _hyung_? Kau lebih tua dariku. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tau maksudku. Dan lagi, kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi pagi."

Suara-suara di dalam kepala Hoseok mengatakan untuk segera pergi dan jangan mendengarkan Jungkook lagi.

"apa perlu kuulangi?"

Tapi setelah Jungkook merangkul bahu Hoseok, ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan Jungkook berbisik lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

"jadikan Yoongi- _hyung_ milikmu,

Seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng! Aku buat uri kookie jadi juud di sini hihiw :3

Maaf kalo kalian ga suka sama character jungkook di sini ;-; aku juga ga tega tapi ini untuk kepentingan nusa dan bangsa #gajelas

Dan yaaa, scenenya yoongi cuma di kasur doang -_-

Aku lagi haus akan taegi moment jadinya buat aja adegan mereka di ranjang #plak

Oke, aku akan sangat sabar nunggu review penyemangat dari kalian :*

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything That I Need**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu ke depan akan sangat menyenangkan, Taehyung pikir.

Karena Bangtan mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat selama dua minggu. Mereka sangat bersyukur, karena setidaknya semua kerja keras mereka sedikitnya terbayar.

Dan Taehyung mempunyai beberapa rencana di otaknya.

.

Selama dua minggu, sepertinya Taehyung akan sangat menempel dengan Yoongi, menjalankan rencananya untuk membuat Yoongi kembali padanya.

.

.

.

"selagi kita mempunyai dua minggu bebas, apa ada yang mempunyai ide untuk memenuhi dua minggu itu?"

Namjoon berujar sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Mereka sedang duduk memutar di lantai ruang tengah, membicarakan rencana untuk memenuhi kekosongan 'dua minggu bebas'nya.

Jimin mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "aku!" dan berujar semangat.

Setelah Namjoon mempersilahkan Jimin untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya, pemuda itu berdiri dengan semangat.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan?"

.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya. Selama dua minggu mereka akan terus mengunjungi taman hiburan, begitu?

"oke! Sudah kutulis di sini!" Seokjin entah sejak kapan sudah memegang buku di tangannya.

"ada lagi?" tanyanya. Lalu Jungkook mengangkat tangannya.

"ya, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sedikit. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita menginap saja di villa?"

.

"ide bagus! Kurasa pendapat Jungkook memenangkan suara."

Ucapan Namjoon langsung mendapati anggukan dari para rekannya. Terkecuali Yoongi, pemuda itu hanya bergumam saja. Karena sejujurnya Yoongi lebih memilih untuk memenuhi kekosongan dua minggunya dengan tidur di ranjang kesayangannya.

Tapi sepertinya sedikit liburan tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

Tepat saat itu, mata Yoongi menangkap sosok Hoseok yang ㅡmemangㅡ sedari tadi duduk di sampinya. Yoongi tidak menyadarinya karena Hoseok sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

Membuat Yoongi kebingungan dengan sikap tidak biasanya.

.

"Hoseok?"

Yoongi menggoyangkan paha Hoseok dengan pelan. Dan Yoongi kembali menyadari satu hal; Hoseok banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa tidak mendapati respon, Yoongi kembali menggoyangkan paha Hoseok, sekarang cukup kencang.

Dan itu berhasil, Hoseok refleks menatap Yoongi dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali (karena Yoongi baru saja membuyarkan lamunannya.)

"ya, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi tidak segera menjawab, tetapi matanya menatap dalam ke mata Hoseok. Melihat pantulan diri Yoongi di dalam mata bening itu.

"kau.. Kenapa?"

.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Memberitahu Yoongi jika ia tidak apa-apa.

Dasar, tidak pandai berbohong. Yoongi memilih untuk berdiam diri saja. Lagipula kalau Hoseok tidak mau bercerita, Yoongi masih bisa menerimanya. Mungkin itu adalah masalah yang terlalu pribadi.

Tapi Hoseok selalu menceritakan segalanya pada Yoongi.

Jadi rasanya sedikit aneh jika Hoseok hanya menyimpannya pada diri sendiri.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lagi nanti di kamar.

.

"jadi, kemana tujuan kita untuk menginap di villa?"

" _Jeju_ - _do_!"

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di pulau Jeju dengan semilir angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Setelah mereka berteriak kegirangan di sana, pada akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kaki ke tujuan utama.

 _Lotte Jeju Art Villa_ , berletak di _Seogwipo_ , _Jeju_ - _do_.

.

.

"uwoo! Kamarnya bagus sekali!"

"pantainya bisa terlihat sampai sini!"

"kalau begitu aku mau tidur di sini!"

"tidak boleh! Aku duluan yang ke sini!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menatap Jimin dan Taehyung yang berkelahi seperti anak kecil. Terserah mau tidur dimana, yang penting jangan berisik lagi.

"hei hei, bocah. Diam dulu, kita undi saja siapa yang berhak tidur di sini."

Namjoon akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja, ia berjalan ke arah sofa panjang yang berada dekat dengan perapian. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana dengan helaan nafas lelah. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkena jate-lag.

Samar-samar Yoongi dapat mendengar rengekkan Jimin di sana. Berteriak ' _tidaak_ ' dengan suara melengkingnya. Yoongi terkekeh, pasti ia tidak mendapatkan kamar impiannya. Setelah itu, teriakan kemenangan Taehyung menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ya, sudah pasti dia yang menang.

.

"hei, kamar ini ' _kan_ bisa untuk dua orang. Aku juga harus di sini." Jimin masih merengek, ia sangat menyukai kamar itu rupanya.

Tapi Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak mau, kau hanya akan menggangguku saja."

"lalu kau ingin bersama siapa?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Ia melirik Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang mendongak di sandaran sofa.

"tentu saja dengan Yoonㅡ"

"maaf saja, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah bersamaku."

.

Sontak Taehyung menatap ke sumber suara. Pelipisnya berkedut ketika melihat Hoseok yang memperlihatkan kunci kamarnya dengan menggoyangkannya di udara. Seakan mengejek Taehyung.

Bagus sekali, rencananya untuk satu kamar dengan Yoongi gagal sudah.

Taehyung terus mengutuk Hoseok di dalam hati. Ia menatap Hoseok yang sudah berlalu di hadapannya, membangunkan Yoongi yang tertidur di sofa. Sebenarnya Yoongi pun tidak tahu ia sekamar dengan Hoseok, tapi ia terlalu mengantuk hanya untuk memikirkannya.

.

"aneh, kenapa Hoseok sekamar dengan Yoongi?"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan curiga. Sebenarnya, kejadian wajah lembab Taehyung dan Hoseok masih membuat Seokjin bertanya-tanya. Ia tahu pasti hal ini berhubungan dengan Yoongi, atau lebih tepatnya dengan hubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Lihat saja beberapa minggu lalu, Hoseok dan Yoongi jadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sebelumnya selalu menempel sekarang seperti orang asing. Dan juga Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mendekati Yoongi lagi.

Seokjin jadi bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan empat temannya itu. Inginnya ia bertanya, tapi sepertinya ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di saat matahari sudah terbenam di sebelah ufuk barat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kamar yang akan menjadi tempat beristirahatnya untuk dua minggu itu. Kamar ini di desain untuk pasangan dengan satu ranjang ukuran King Size yang sedang Yoongi tiduri. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat sangat nyaman.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang sambil mengusap matanya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan teras belakang. Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang bersamaan dengan suara ombak yang menabrak karang saat ia membuka pintu. Membuat malam ini terlihat sangat dingin.

Di sana ada beberapa kursi dengan meja kecil di tengahnya. Yoongi menduduki salah satu kursi itu sambil menatap langit yang berhamburan bintang cukup banyak.

Di saat Yoongi baru saja ingin menutup matanya, suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , makan malam sudah siap."

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah mengharapkan Jungkook yang datang menghampirinya.

.

Dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu, Yoongi belum bisa menatap Jungkook. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya terlalu takut hanya untuk menatap Jungkook di matanya. Padahal harusnya Yoongi lebih berani.

" _hyung_? Kenapa diam saja?"

Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoongi. Dengan lengan yang menyilang di depan dada, seperti biasa.

Yoongi yang melihat Jungkook berjalan mendekatinya mulai berdiri. Ia berniat untuk tidak berbicara dengan Jungkook dan segera pergi dari sini.

Tapi sialnya, tangan Jungkook menahan lengannya.

.

"kau menghindariku?"

Suara terdengar datar, tapi tangannya lebih erat mencengkram lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi meringis. "bukan urusanmu." lalu menatap Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya.

"sebenarnya apa maumu, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. "mauku?" lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yoongi.

"mauku, ya? Tentu saja untuk bersama Taehyung."

.

Napas Yoongi tercekat mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika anggota termudanya ini menyimpan rasa pada Taehyung. Dan dengan melihat dari tatapannya, bayangan Yoongi dari Jungkook yang manis dan polos sudah lenyap.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut. "oh? Yoongi- _hyung_ baru mengetahuinya, ya?"

Ia tersenyum miring. "sepertinya aku baru mematahkan hati seseorang." lalu tertawa pelan.

.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak suka. Ia tidak menyangka Jungkook bisa seperti ini. Padahal yang ia kenala adalah Jungkook yang manis dan juga polos. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"kenapa kau seperti ini?" alis Yoongi menyatu. "apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Jungkook masih tersenyum, lalu terlihat berpikir sebentar. "hm, salah?"

"kemunculan dirimu adalah kesalahan besar."

.

Jungkook mulai menatap Yoongi dengan tatap menusuk, membuat Yoongi melangkah mundur selangkah.

"kau tahu? Kemunculan dirimu disini benar-benar mengganggu."

"karena kau, Taehyung terpikat padamu. Aku yang sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan dari dulu langsung tersingkirkan olehmu."

Jungkook mengehela nafasnya. "maka dari itu aku harus memutar otak agar Taehyung berpaling darimu."

.

Mata Yoongi melebar mendengarnya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Jungkook tepat di wajahnya.

"jadi, kau yang melakukannya?"

Jungkook terdiam sebentar, terlihat bingung sambil mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Lalu setelah itu ia mengangguk dan tertawa pelan.

"ya, tentu saja." Jungkook menatap Yoongi lalu berjalan selangkah mendekatinya.

"jika aku tidak memulainya, Taehyung tidak mungkin melakukannya. Karena ya, harus ku akui, Taehyung hanya memikirkanmu."

.

Kepala Yoongi tertunduk. Perasaan menyesal menghampirinya. Taehyung hanya memikirkannya, berarti Yoongi sudah salah paham menuduh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memikirkannya.

Taehyung hanya mencintainya.

Dadanya terasa sesak.

.

"kenapa, _hyung_? Kaget?" Jungkook membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang menunduk.

"rencanaku sedikit berhasil karena kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Taehyung. Sekarang tinggal membuatnya berpaling darimu."

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Membalikkan tubuhnya berniat untuk meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam. Tetapi kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya lagi ketika mengingat sesuatu.

" _hyung_ ," Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum manis, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"jangan bosan-bosan melihatku, ya!"

.

.

.

"makan Tae, jangan cuma dilihat saja."

Perkataan itu sedari tadi terus ditujukan pada Taehyung, tapi pemuda itu hanya mengangguk saja tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya. Seokjin sudah mulai bosan mengingatkan Taehyung. Ia tahu kalau Taehyung menunggu Yoongi untuk bergabung.

Mata Taehyung melirik ke arah dua bangku kosong yang berada di depannya. Sebelumnya bangku itu terisi satu oleh Jungkook. Tapi tadi Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Yoongi yang sedari siang tadi belum keluar dari kamar.

Taehyung tentu saja khawatir. Ia takut Jungkook melakukan sesuatu pada Yoongi. Belum lagi tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu semenjak Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Jungkook datang sambil berlari kecil, mendudukkan dirinya di tempat awal. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak melihat Yoongi bersamanya.

"mana Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sesaat. Tapi setelah melihat Seokjin yang juga menatapnya, Jungkook melembutkan pandangannya.

"aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak merespon."

Taehyung mencibir dalam hati. Kalau soal makanan Yoongi mana mungkin tidak merespon. Terlebih mereka sedang memakan daging sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"aku akan memanggilnya lagi."

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dengan perlahan. Menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati ranjang Yoongi yang kosong. Dengan perlahan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

Ketika Taehyung tidak mendapati Yoongi dimana-mana, ia baru melihat jika pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Mungkin Yoongi ada di sana. Jadi Taehyung mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Taehyung menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Berusaha mendengarkan apa ada orang di sana.

"a-aku akan segera keluar. Tunggu saja di ruang makan."

Tarhyung menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Tapi suaranya terdengar bergetar. Apa ia menangis?

.

" _hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung kembali mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Suara kenop pintu yang dibuka membuat Taehyung menjauhi kepalanya dari pintu, terlihatlah Yoongi dengan wajah yang basah sehabis mencuci mukanya.

Tapi Taehyung melihat mata sembab itu dengan sangat jelas.

"kau menangis?" kedua tangan Taehyung sekarang menangkup pipi Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Fokus Yoongi terarah pada mata Taehyung. Menatapnya dengan dalam dan ia dapat melihat kekhawatiran di sana. Membuat Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya di saat otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera memeluk Taehyung.

Taehyung yang melihat Yoongi hanya terdiam semakin membuatnya bingung. Pasti Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu sampai membuat Yoongi seperti ini.

Di saat Taehyung tengah melamun, Yoongi entah keberanian darimana memeluk leher Taehyung.

.

Taehyung sempat terhuyung kebelakang kalau saja ia tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang tidak terduga. Taehyung dapat merasakan kepala Yoongi yang bertumpu di bahunya, nafasnya menerpa sisi leher Taehyung.

Ia merindukan pelukan Yoongi, tentu saja. Jadi Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Terlebih Yoongi yang melakukannya duluan.

Tangannya mulai membalas pelukan Yoongi. Taehyung mengeluskan pipinya di atas rambut halus Yoongi. Kebiasaannya di saat ia sangat merindukan Yoongi.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium pelipis Yoongi. Membuat sang empu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke wajah Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung tersenyum. "kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" sambil tangannya mengelus punggung Yoongi.

Mereka bertatapn dengan posisi itu cukup lama. Tangan Yoongi lalu terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Taehyung. Tapi belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Semakin membuat Taehyung bingung dengan sikapnya.

Sampai ketika Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, Yoongi kembali mengejutkannya ketika tangan yang berada di pipinya beralih untuk menarik wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat.

Yoongi menciumnya di bibir.

.

.

Perasaan Yoongi bercampur aduk menjadi satu sekarang. Tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah perasaan menyesalnya.

Mengingat ucapan Jungkook benar-benar membuat Yoongi merasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu betul ini salah siapa, tapi Yoongi merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah pada Taehyung.

Sebulan yang lalu Yoongi ingin membencinya. Tapi sekarang Yoongi malah berharap Taehyung tidak berpaling darinya.

Yoongi sangat merindukan Taehyung sampai membuat dadanya takut kehilangan dirinya.

Yoongi hanya bisa berharap untuk kedepannya.

Tapi..

Seharusnya Yoongi tahu, jika ia tidak boleh terlalu berharap lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Menatap wajah menyedihkannya yang basah karena ia baru saja membasuh wajahnya. Helaan nafas terdengar di dalam kamar mandi. Hoseok mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Untuk beberapa menit Hoseok hanya terdiam di sana, masih menatap pantulan dirinya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang sisi wastafel mengerat tiba-tiba. Lalu Hoseok pergi keluar kamar mandi.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi adalah Yoongi yang tertidur dengan lelap, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Yoongi. Memperhatikan setiap detail wajahnya di saat dirinya sudah duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangan Hoseok terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Yoongi, lalu turun untuk mengelus pipinya.

Hoseok mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi sambil terus menatap matanya yang terpejam.

Semakin dekat, Hoseok dapat merasakan nafas Yoongi menerpa wajahnya.

Sampai di saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Hoseok menyeringai.

.

"jadikan Yoongi- _hyung_ milikku, seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

HELLO MY BABES~ *dilempar sendal*

Fic ini masih diterusin ko :') maaf banget buat kalian yang udah nunggu lama dan setelah update cuma segini udah gitu kayanya ngebosenin banget ya? ;-;

Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang rela nunggu ff abal ini :"D seneng bangeett~

untuk soal kamarnya itu aku ngasal lho ya '-' tapi lokasinya aku cari di gugel ko/? dan tolong jangan benci jungkook atau hoseok di sini ya :" mereka cuma akting ko *apaan?*

Kemarin ada yang req jk-suga kan?

Wait bae, masih dalam proses ;)

Akhir kata, review please? :3

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything That I Need**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sebenarnya sudah terbangun semenjak Hoseok memasuki kamar mandi. Ia berniat ingin berbicara pada Hoseok tapi entah kenapa ia tidak punya keberanian. Jadilah Yoongi berpura-pura tidur, menunggu Hoseok sampai ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tapi setelah Hoseok keluar kamar mandi, Yoongi masih saja berpura-pura tidur.

Dan Yoongi tidak mengira Hoseok akan memerangkap tangannya lalu menindihnya.

.

Yoongi segera membuka kedua matanya ketika Hoseok menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, menciumnya di sana. Hoseok menyatukan kedua tangan Yoongi lalu menariknya ke atas kepalanya.

"Hoseok!" kaki Yoongi yang bebas bergerak tidak menentu. "lepaskan aku!"

Hoseok yang mendengar suara protes Yoongi segera saja mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat kaget melihat Yoongi yang sudah terbangun.

Sementara Hoseok sedikit lengah, Yoongi berusaha menarik tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan!" tapi Hoseok kembali mengeratkan pegangannya.

" _hyung_ ," Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Dan Yoongi berjengit kaget dibuatnya.

"Hoseok! Tolong lepasㅡ"

"maafkan aku."

.

Yoongi berhenti memberontak. Keningnya mengerut mendengar permintaan maaf Hoseok. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Yoongi mendorong bahu Hoseok untuk membuatnya terduduk, begitu pun Yoongi. Kepala Hoseok masih tertunduk.

"Hoseok, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi Hoseok, menaikkan kepalanya agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

Hoseok menutup matanya di saat jari Yoongi dengan lembut mengelus pipinya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan dan Hoseok bersyukur ia tidak melakukan lebih lanjut hal bodoh yang sempat membuat pikirannya kacau.

Hoseok tidak mau Yoongi ternodai olehnya. Oleh pikirannya yang terpengaruh perkataan Jungkook.

.

"maafkan aku," mata Hoseok terbuka, langsung menatap Yoongi lurus kematanya.

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, _hyung_."

Senyuman yang beberapa hari telah hilang itu akhirnya kembali pada wajah Hoseok. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih berada di pipinya, memberikan kecupan kecil pada telapaknya.

Yoongi mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia bisa bernafas lega kembali setelah melihat senyuman Hoseok. Dengan inisiatifnya, Yoongi membawa Hoseok kedalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya di malam yang dingin ini.

Hoseok balas memeluk Yoongi. Ia ikut bernafas lega.

"aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"terima kasih, Hoseok."

Dan Hoseok tahu jika cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalaskan.

.

.

.

"aku tidak tahu kalau di _Jeju_ ada sebuah pantai."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Mereka semua sedang berada di dalam mobil van yang Namjoon sewa beberapa jam yang lalu. Tujuan mereka hari ini adalah ke pantai.

"pantainya ada di sebrang pulau, _hyung_."

Alis Yoongi menyatu. "semakin aneh saja." dan Jimin hanya tertawa.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Lebih baik ia tidur dahulu untuk beberapa jam. Perjalanan pasti masih panjang, mengingat pantainya ada di sebrang pulau.

Di saat ia baru saja menutup matanya, Yoongi dibangunkan lagi di saat ia merasakan beban di pundak kirinya.

Yoongi membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke samping. Oh, ia lupa jika Hoseok duduk di sampingnya, sedang menopangkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yoongi.

.

Hoseok menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat. Membenarkan posisi kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya membiarkannya.

"ada apa, Hoseok-ah?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara yang di kecilkan.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak apa, hanya untuk menghangatkan diri."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa detik, lalu setelahnya ia terkekeh dan membalas genggaman tangan Hoseok. Ikut menidurkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hoseok.

Sampai suatu suara kembali membangunkannya.

.

"aku juga mau dihangatkan Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Dan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dari suaranya pun Yoongi sangat tahu bahwa itu adalah Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya mendiamkannya. Membiarkan dirinya dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman karena satu tangannya terangkat sedikit ke belakang. Terlalu malas untuk membalas genggaman tangan Taehyung, Yoongi kembali mencoba untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

"pantai! Pantai!"

Yoongi harus merapatkan kedua jaket tebalnya ketika angin kencang menghampirinya. Di sisi lain Jimin dan Taehyung sangat antusias bermain di sekitar pinggir pantai. Memekik nyaring saat kaki telanjang mereka terkena air yang dingin.

Seokjin dan Namjoon mulai menghampiri kedua anak itu. Ikut melepaskan alas kakinya dan bermain di sekitar pinggir pantai.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan keempat temannya itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di dekat mobil van dan hanya memperhatikan. Padahal hari ini angin bertiup sangat kencang dan dingin. Yoongi bahkan diam-diam mengambil jaket Namjoon dan memakainya untuk sekedar menghangatkan dirinya.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari Jimin dan Taehyung, Yoongi dapat melihat Hoseok berdiri di sana. Bersama Jungkook.

Kejadian semalam yang membuatnya terkejut kembali terulang. Yoongi menghela nafasnya, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Jujur saja, ia merindukan Jungkook. Jungkook yang dulu. Yang selalu menempel padanya ketika Jimin mendekatinya. Atau saat ia selalu tidur bersamanya ketika Jungkook mempunyai mimpi buruk. Ketika Yoongi memarahi Jungkook karena ia lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Berkata bahwa sekolah itu juga penting.

Dan tanpa sadar semua kenangan yang berputar di otaknya membuat setetes air mata keluar tanpa perintah.

Tidak, bukan hanya Jungkook. Yoongi merindukan mereka yang seperti dulu.

Bangtan yang dulu.

Tangannya mengepal. Rasanya semua ini adalah salahnya. Pertemanan mereka merenggang karenanya.

.

Yoongi tanpa sadar terisak. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang sudah berlalu.

Bukankah lebih baik ia mempercayai Taehyung dari awal? Atau mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak menjadi milik Taehyung?

Membuat hati Hoseok tersakiti karena ia tidak bisa membalas cintanya.

Membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu orang yang paling tidak ingin Jungkook lihat.

Bukankah lebih baik jika memang dari awal ia tidak pernah ada?

.

.

.

Hoseok memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Rambutnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Dari ekor matanya, Hoseok dapat melihat Yoongi yang tengah terduduk di samping mobil van mereka.

Inginnya Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi, duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tapi ia mempunyai sedikit urusan dengan Jungkook sekarang.

"kau tahu," Hoseok memulai perbincangannya. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Membiarkan angin dingin menabrak tubuh mereka.

"mereka saling mencintai."

Jungkook cukup tahu siapa yang menjadi perbincangan mereka saat ini.

"Taehyung dan Yoongi, mereka saling mencintai." Hoseok menjelaskan. Menatap Jungkook yang hanya memandang ke depan.

"tapi aku mencintai Tae- _hyung_ ," Jungkook berucap pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Hoseok harus mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook.

"aku tahu," Hoseok menghela nafasnya, ikut menatap pusaran ombak dari kejauhan.

"aku juga mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_."

Hoseok menghadapkan dirinya pada Jungkook. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Jungkook menatapnya.

"kita berada di posisi yang sama, _hyung_. Mereka sedang merenggang, kita mempunyai kesempatan! Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?!"

Suara Jungkook meninggi seiring dengan perkataannya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, tangannya mengepal kuat. Kalau boleh jujur pun Jungkook tidak mau melakukan dengan cara yang salah. Tapi perasaan cintanya lebih besar, bahkan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sehingga ia hanya dikuasai oleh keinginan terbesarnya itu, keingin untuk menjadi milik Taehyung.

Jungkook menangis. Ia tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya ini sangat bersalah, sangat berdosa.

Hoseok merangkul Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mendengar isakan Jungkook.

"kata orang, melihat seseorang yang kita cintai berbahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup, walaupun kita tahu bahwa orang itu bukan bahagia karena kita," tangan Hoseok naik untuk mengelus rambut Jungkook

"aku mau Yoongi- _hyung_ bahagia, walaupun dia bukan bersamaku, asalkan Yoongi- _hyung_ bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Jungkook mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia dapat mendengar Hoseok terkekeh.

"terdengar naif bukan? Tapi begitulah cinta."

Jungkook menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Hoseok. Kembali mengusap air matanya. Tangan Hoseok kembali mengusap rambut Jungkook. Rasanya ia sedikit menyesal telah membuat Jungkook yang masih semuda ini mengalami percintaan yang rumit.

"dan kuharap kau mengerti apa maksudku." Hoseok tersenyum setelah melihat Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pandangannya beralih kembali pada Yoongi. Lalu kembali menatap Jungkook.

"apa kau tidak merindukan Yoongi-hyung? Kau sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara kandungmu, bukan?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, Yoongi sudah seperti kaka kandung untuknya. Dia selalu ada di sisi Jungkook. Menemaninya kesekolah saat ia baru pertama kali masuk. Membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Selalu mengingatkannya bahwa sekolah itu penting. Bahkan Yoongi selalu menemaninya belajar walaupun dirinya sudah mengantuk.

Ya, Jungkook merindukan Yoongi.

Mata Jungkook ikut memperhatikan Yoongi. Dan dapat ia lihat Taehyung sedang berlari menghampirinya.

Jungkook dan Hoseok saling bertatapan. Dan Jungkook memberikan senyuman pertamanya hari ini.

"aku merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_ , sangat."

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Yoongi langsung tersadar dari pemikiran dalamnya. Ia menghapus air matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menegakkan kepalanya.

Taehyung berjongkok di depannya, dengan wajah khawatir.

" _hyung_? Kau menangis?" sudah beberapa hari ini Taehyung selalu menemukan Yoongi yang tengah menangis. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi. "kau menangis?" lalu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap Taehyung, tepat kedalam matanya.

"Tae," suara Yoongi terdengar lemah, membuat Taehyung semakin khawatir.

.

"apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Taehyung terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, hanya saja Taehyung bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

" _hyung_ ," tangan Taehyung mengelus kepala Yoongi beberapa kali. "tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal sebodoh itu?"

Yoongi menggapai tangan Taehyung untuk ia genggam. Membuat Taehyung semakin kebingungan tapi ia tetap membalas genggaman tangan Yoongi.

"kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Biarlah ia tidak mengerti keadaan Yoongi yang sekarang, tapi Taehyung mengerti satu hal; Yoongi membutuhkannya.

Taehyung kembali menangkup pipi Yoongi, membuatnya menatap langsung ke dalam matanya.

"tentu saja, _hyung_ , tentu saja." ia memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Yoongi. Sekilas, tapi berhasil membuat pipi Yoongi memanas di telapak tangannya.

Taehyung mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yoongi, lalu berbisik di sana.

"tapi kau juga jangan meninggalkanku, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

Engga tega bikin jeka jadi jahat lama-lama ;-;

Tadinya ini mau di end aja, tapi ngegantung banget ya -"

Btw, makasih udah mau nunggu lama :') ada beberapa yang protes kenapa ETIN hiatus dan jawabannya adalah... Ga tau juga sih .-. Mau dibikin hiatus aja/?

Nanti di chapie selanjutnya bikin jeka minta maap sama yungi dulu, baru taegi bersatu lagi hahaha

Dan yaaa kayanya chapie 6 akan menjadi chapie terakhir muehehe/?

And last, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

WithYoongi

Muah~


	6. Chapter 6

**Everything That I Need**

 **It's BTS fanfic | TaeGi | do not plagiarism | this story copyright © by minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Menatap matahari yang akan terbenam dengan ditemani genggaman hangat dari tangan Taehyung. Yoongi menghela nafasnya, rasanya seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup.

" _hyung_ ," Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung tengah menatapnya dengan teduh. Membuat hati Yoongi berdesir dengan hangat.

"apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum, ia membawa genggaman tangan mereka ke depan bibirnya. Mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi cukup lama lalu setelah itu mengelusnya.

"aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa tersiksanya diriku saat kau menjauh dan selalu menempel dengan Hoseok- _hyung_."

Taehyung berbisik tepat di depan wajah Yoongi. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Membuat Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia paling tidak tega melihat Taehyung yang bersedih seperti ini. Karena itu sama sekali bukan Taehyung-nya.

"kumohon, maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Tolong jangan menjauh dariku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Taehyung menumpukan keningnya di bahu Yoongi, sedikit mengelusnya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya seraya menutup mata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai rambut Taehyung yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin kencang.

"Tae, aku juga minta maaf." Yoongi berucap pelan. Menyandarkan sisi kepalanya di kepala Taehyung. Sekarang tangannya mengelus punggung Taehyung sekedar untuk menenangkannya.

"tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun, _hyung_."

Taehyung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Menggantinya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Sekedar untuk menyalurkan seluruh isi hati Taehyung untuk orang tercintanya. Yoongi-nya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap dalam ke mata Yoongi. "kembalilah padaku. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku tersiksa. Maafkan kelakuan bodohku. Aku berjanji, _hyung_. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepasmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali saja, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu,"

Taehyung membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi dingin Yoongi.

" _I need you, because I love you_."

.

"hey, Yoongi! Taehyung! Kemarilah."

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab pernyataan Taehyung, suara Seokjin membuat Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya memanas dan ia segera berdiri.

Tapi belum sempat Yoongi berdiri, Taehyung menarik lengannya. Membuatnya terhuyung kembali kebelakang, dan Taehyung memeluknya di sana.

" _hyung_ , aku akan menunggumu." dan sebuah kecupan di pipinya seiring dengan Taehyung yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

Taehyung berdiri, membersihkan dirinya dari pasir putih yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Tangannya kembali menarik lengan Yoongi untuk membuatnya berdiri juga.

"ayo! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Dengan senyuman lembut, Taehyung menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Membawanya untuk menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Merentangkan sebelah tangannya ke arah langit-langit, menghalangi cahaya lampu dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Keadaan diluar terdengar sangat ramai. Mungkin karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Yoongi sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Entahlah, ia hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirannya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Tangannya terhempas begitu saja di atas ranjang. Tepat saat itu pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Yoongi langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Hoseok menghampirinya dengan sebuah piring yang terdapat dua potong pizza di atasnya.

"kau belum makan, _hyung_."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, menggeser duduknya agar Hoseok dapat menepatkan dirinya di samping Yoongi.

"bahkan kau di kamar terus sedari kita pulang dari pantai." Hoseok menggigit pizzanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyodorkan satunya lagi untuk Yoongi.

"aku hanya lelah, mungkin." sepotong pizza itu berpindah dari piring ke dalam mulut Yoongi.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, melenguh pelan saat kunyahan pizza itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya karena suara yang dikeluarkan Hoseok terdengar aneh.

.

"apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Yoongi menoleh ke samping. Menatap Hoseok yang telah selesai memakan pizzanya. Hoseok balas menatap Yoongi, menunggu jawabannya.

Tapi Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "aku juga tidak tahu," lalu pandangannya menerawang kedepan pintu.

"tapi mungkin memang ada yang sedang kupikirkan."

Hoseok mengangguk, ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Setelah itu lengannya melingkar di pundak Yoongi.

"kau masih mencintai Taehyung 'kan?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa menit. Hanya menerawang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Ya, Yoongi masih mencintai Taehyung. Tentu saja ia masih.

Tetapi Yoongi kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi memang masih mencintai Taehyung, tapi apa ia mau menerimanya kembali?

Hoseok tersenyum, ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi. " _hyung_ ,"

"aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kau hanya akan bahagia jika bersama Taehyung."

"dan aku akan sangat senang jika Yoongi- _hyung_ kembali menemukan kebahagiannya."

Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Rasanya Yoongi adalah seseorang yang brengsek telah melukai hati Hoseok. Hoseok yang selalu membawa harapan kepada semua orang. Tapi ia tidak meninggalkan harapan sedikitpun untuk Hoseok.

Kenapa dirinya begitu kejam?

.

.

Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang. Hoseok sudah tertidur sedari tadi, seharusnya Yoongi juga sudah tertidur. Tetapi ia terbangun tanpa alasan dan hanya menatap kosong kearah pintu.

Sedikit air dingin untuk tenggorokan keringnya sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Maka Yoongi segera menyibakkan selimutnya. Bergerak perlahan agar Hoseok tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Dan mengendap keluar untuk menuju kedapur.

Tapi langkah Yoongi terhenti ketika melihat seseorang tengah duduk di ruang tengah, sedang menatap perapian di depannya.

Yoongi mengira itu Jimin, tapi setelah dekat, ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang tengah menutup matanya.

Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Suara Jungkook kembali membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti. Terdiam sebentar sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Jungkook.

Yoongi berekspetasi akan mendapati Jungkook yang tersenyum miring kearahnya, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah.

Jungkook terduduk di sana dengan pandangan sendu. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya.

Dan dengan tatapan seperti itu Yoongi mana tega untuk mengabaikannya. Ia dengan ragu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan hanya berdiri di depannya.

"ada apa? Mimpi buruk?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Rupanya Yoongi masih mengingat betul kebiasaan Jungkook ketika ia mendapati mimpi buruk. Dan rasa rindu itu membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Jungkook menarik tangan Yoongi untuk membuatnya terduduk di sampingnya. Yoongi hanya menurut tetapi juga bingung dengan sikap Jungkook.

Dan kebingungannya bertambah besar ketika Jungkook memeluk Yoongi erat.

Untuk beberapa menit Yoongi hanya terdiam. Namun ketika Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya, Yoongi mulai membalas pelukannya.

" _hyung_.." suara Jungkook terdengar pelan dan lemah. Membuat Yoongi khawatir.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu membasahi pundaknya. Dan Yoongi sangat yakin jika Jungkook menangis.

"Jungkook," Yoongi mendorong bahu Jungkook, perasaan khawatirnya semakin bertambah melihat Jungkook menangis tersedu di hadapannya.

"kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Yoongi menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jungkook. Mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

Hal itu semakin membuat Jungkook menangis. Dengan semua hal yang telah Jungkook lakukan pada Yoongi, ia tetap menaruh perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

"maafkan aku, _hyung_.. Kumohon maafkan aku.."

Yoongi hanya terus menatap Jungkook seraya ibu jarinya sibuk menyapukan air matanya yang terus turun. Ketika tangisan Jungkook belum juga reda, Yoongi kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

" _hyung_ , maafkan aku. Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku menyadarinya. Aku salah.."

Yoongi mengerti apa yang Jungkook maksudkan dalam perbincangan ini. Ia hanya mengelus punggung Jungkook dalam diam. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya juga memanas.

"aku juga tahu kau pasti membenciku, _hyung_. Tidak apa, tidak apa kau membenciku. Tapi aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus. Aku menyesal. Akuㅡ"

"cukup, Jungkook."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yoongi meneteskan air mata. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat. Sebelahnya lagi sibuk mengelap air mata Yoongi.

"sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan karenaku, _hyung_?" tangis Jungkook sudah mereda, ia mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan gerakan perlahan.

"jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tersakiti." Walaupun nada Jungkook terdengar lemah, ia masih memberikan senyum tipis untuk Yoongi.

"aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Yoongi semakin tersedu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook, untuk membawa tangannya mengelus kepala Jungkook.

"berhenti meminta maaf, Kook-ah." Yoongi berucap disela sesegukannya.

Jungkook tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya seperti itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sedikit lega.

"aku memaafkanmu, dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Maka setelah mendengar itu Jungkook bernapas lega. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia memeluk Yoongi kembali. Mendekapnya dengan erat sampai-sampai membuat Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, _hyung_."

"kau harus bahagia bersama Tae- _hyung_."

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Yoongi terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Ia menemukan Jungkook tengah memeluknya dan masih tertidur. Membuat Yoongi tersenyum, menyapukan tangannya untuk menyibak helaian poni Jungkook yang menutupi matanya.

Ia ingat tadi malam Jungkook memintanya untuk menemami tidur. Tidak di kamar Jungkook, mereka tertidur di ruang tengah. Di atas sofa yang tidak seberapa besarnya.

Tapi daripada itu, Yoongi merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Kembali mendapati adik kesayangannya. Benar-benar membahagiakan.

"wah, wah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidur disini?"

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Seokjin tengah berdiri di belakang sofa dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan dada. Yoongi hanya terkekeh lalu kembali memeluk Jungkook yang masih tertidur. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada yang lebih muda.

"aku menemani Jungkook tidur." dan kembali menutup matanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Seokjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi setelahnya ia tersenyum. Mengetahui kedua adiknya telah membangun kembali hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik seperti ini membuatnya senang.

"baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan." Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman.

Tak lama setelah Seokjin pergi, Jungkook menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. Membuat Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jungkook. Dan tepat saat itu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Jungkook tersenyum. "selamat pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_." dengan suara serak khas seseorang bangun tidur.

Yoongi balas tersenyum. "pagi, Kook-ah. Jin- _hyung_ menemukan kita dalam posisi seperti ini."

Jungkook hanya mengangkat alisnya. "lalu? Aku tidak peduli." ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Yoongi ikut terduduk di samping Jungkook. Tangannya menggapai kepala Jungkook untuk mengacak rambutnya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook di sofa.

Yoongi berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Hoseok. Mengintip terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam kamar. Hoseok tidak ada di dalam.

Yoongi mengernyit, ia berjalan kearah taman yang terhubung dengan kamarnya. Tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati Hoseok tengah berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan terentang. Menerima angin pagi.

Tapi Yoongi tidak menghampirinya. Ia hanya membiarkan Hoseok menjalani ritual paginya. Lagipula mood-nya sedang bagus, sepertinya ia ingin membantu Seokjin saja.

Tapi baru saja Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya, ia disuguhi Taehyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan keduanya juga sama-sama terdiam sesaat. Sampai ketika Yoongi mengalihkan wajahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih berada di posisi sembelumnya.

"pagi, _hyung_." Taehyung memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana trainingnya.

"pagi," Yoongi berdehem lalu menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Taehyung dimatanya.

"oh iya, setelah sarapan aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian keningnya bertaut. "kemana?"

Taehyung terlihat menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was. Membuat Yoongi semakin bingung melihat kelakuannya. Sampai ketika pandangan Taehyung kembali kemata Yoongi, ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"yang penting, kau harus berpakaian yang manis, ya."

Dan setelah itu menjauhkan kepalanya dengan kedipan sebelah mata yang membuat Yoongi kembali merona.

.

.

.

"habis sarapan, kita mau kemana lagi?"

Semua member terlihat sedang berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Waktu mereka hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi di Jeju, meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa banyak memori sepertinya kurang afdol.

"aku tidak tahu dengan kalian, tapi setelah ini aku akan pergi dengan Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah makanannya dibuat tersedak. Ia segera meminum air putihnya dengan tergesa. Sedangkan Taehyung dihadapannya hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"dasar egois, harusnya kita membuat kenangan bersama-sama."

Hoseok berbicara dengan nada mencibir, tetapi setelahnya ia tertawa melihat wajah Taehyung yang merengut.

"bercanda," lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. "jangan sampai kembali dengan tangan ksosong. Beli oleh-oleh."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya hubungan Hoseok dengannya menjadi lebih baik. Dan Taehyung sangat senang karena itu.

.

.

Yoongi menggantungkan kameranya di leher. Kembali merapikan pakaiannya dan menata rambutnya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak memberi tahu akan pergi kemana mereka sekarang. Tapi di Jeju selalu ada saja pemandangan yang bagus. Jadi Yoongi mengikutsertakan kameranya.

Sentuhan terakhir Yoongi adalah beanie-nya. Ia memakainya agar rambutnya tidak berantakan. Diluar sana angin hangat sering bertiup.

Setelah memberikan senyuman pada dirinya sendiri, Yoongi melangkah keluar kamar untuk menemui Taehyung yang sudah menunggu di luar.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum dikala menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah.

"kau terlihat menawan, _hyung_!" Jungkook membenarkan letak beanie Yoongi yang terlihat miring.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya terkekeh ia mengacak rambut Jungkook. "terima kasih, apa Taehyung menungguku diluar?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "ya, dan Tae- _hyung_ terlalu banyak menyemprotkan parfumnya, membuatku mual menciumnya." Yoongi terkekeh lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook disana.

"aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu, Kook-ah!"

.

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan senyumanannya ketika melihat Yoongi menghampirinya dengan penampilan yang sangat manis menurutnya.

Yoongi balik tersenyum, berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. "jadi, kita mau kemana?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "rahasia." dan terkikik setelahnya.

Yoongi mendengus yang membuat Taehyung tertawa melihatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Taehyung menyatukan tangan mereka dan menarik Yoongi untuk segera berjalan.

"dari villa ini, kita hanya perlu berjalan sekitar lima belas menit. Kau keberatan, _hyung_?"

"tidak sama sekali."

Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengambil kamera yang menggantung di leher Yoongi untuk ia gantung di lehernya.

Benar saja, setelah lima belas menit berlalu, dan setelah mereka melewati padang rumput yang terlihat sangat subur, mereka telah sampai tujuan yang Taehyung maksud.

Padang bunga Bukschon.

Yoongi memegap dengan mata melebar melihat bunga bewarna kuning itu terbentang luas di sana. Angin yang bertiup hangat membuat bunga-bunga disana melambai yang malah terlihat seperti ombak bewarna kuning. Menakjubkan.

"Tae.." Yoongi menarik lengan Taehyung, tetapi pandangannya tetap terfokus pada pemandangan di depannya.

"kau suka, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan semangat. "aku sangat menyukainya! Ini luar biasa!"

Taehyung kembali dibuat tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sangat bahagia. Kameranya telah beralih lagi pada Yoongi, dan pemuda itu sibuk mengambil foto.

Taehyung tahu jika Yoongi akan sangat menyukainya.

Tapi, Taehyung punya maksud lain mengajak Yoongi kesini.

" _hyung_ , pemandangan di sana lebih bagus. Ikuti aku."

Yoongi hanya menurut ketika tangan mereka kembali bertaut dan Taehyung menariknya, membawa mereka pada ujung padang bunga Bukschon.

Yoongi kembali dibuat tergakum melihat laut bewarna biru terbentang luas di bawah mereka. Senyuman Yoongi kembali mengembang dan ia segera saja mengabadikan momen indah ini.

Sedangkan Taehyung tengah sibuk memetik sepucuk bunga kecil yang berada di pinggiran tebing. Ia dengan sabar membuat sebuah cincin dengan bunga itu sendiri sebagai bandulnya.

Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengambil foto dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , kemarilah."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung tapi ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Tangannya ditarik oleh jemari Taehyung dan pemuda itu menyematkan cincin buatannya di jari manis Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin dibuat bingung. Taehyung berdehem lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi. Menatap matanya dalam.

"di tempat indah ini, kau tersenyum sangat lebar karenanya. Membuat hatiku terasa hangat setiap kali melihatnya."

Taehyung menarik Yoongi agar membuatnya lebih mendekat. "aku.. Aku juga ingin membuatmu tersenyum, sehingga membuatku hangat."

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Pipinya merona mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"bukan hanya tersenyum, aku juga ingin membuatmu tertawa,"

"dan tentu saja aku ingin membuatmu bahagia."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Menyatukan dahi mereka, Taehyung melepaskan sebelah genggaman tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Yoongi yang merona manis.

"bahagia, bersamaku. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia."

"aku memang melakukan banyak kesalahan, yang membuat dirimu tersakiti. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk melepaskanmu. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi karena aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih dan tersakiti karenaku, _hyung_."

Taehyung menaikkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi cukup lama. Membuat sang empu menutup mata untuk menikmatinya.

Taehyung melepaskan kecupannya untuk kembali menatap Yoongi. "tapi, saat itu juga hatiku berkata untuk tidak melepaskanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku hidup dan bernafas tenang tanpa cintaku?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya memerah menahan tangis. Tangisan haru karena Taehyung.

" _hyung_ ," Taehyung mengangkat dagu Yoongi dengan jemarinya. Kembali mengelus pipi Yoongi dan tersenyum dikala melihat mata Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca.

"maafkan aku atas kesalahan bodohku. Kau boleh memukulku atau apapun itu untuk membalasnya. Tapi tidak dengan pergi jauh dari sisiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tenang tanpamu disisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu, hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku."

Yoongi langsung saja memeluk Taehyung erat. Membuat Taehyung sedikit terhuyung kebelakang tetapi setelahnya ia membalas pelukan Yoongi sama eratnya.

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu membasahi bahunya. Merasakan bahu Yoongi yang bergetar, memberitahunya bahwa Yoongi menangis.

" _hyung_? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa perkataanku ada yang menyakitimu? Maafkan aku."

"tidak, Tae. Tidak." Yoongi mengontrol nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyeka air matanya dengan kasar dan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman simpul. "biarkan aku memberikanmu satu pukulan untuk membalas perbuatanmu."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan benar-benar memukulnya. Tetapi ia tersenyum kemudian, lagipula ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"baiklah, aku akan menerimanya."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Bersiap untuk menampar Taehyung. Ia mulai mengayunkan tangannya dan Taehyung hanya bis pasrah berdiam diri ditempatnya dengan mata tertutup rapat.

Tapi yang ia rasakan hanya telapak tangan Yoongi menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya. Membuat Taehyung membuka matanya.

Dan matanya melebar ketika mendapati Yoongi menciumnya tepat dibibir. Dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajah Taehyung.

Yoongi memutuskan ciuman singkatnya. Tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Taehyung.

" _hyung_ _ㅡ_ "

"aku juga mencintaimu, Tae."

Taehyung kembali membelalakan matanya terkejut. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, jadi ia kembali menutup mulutnya.

"mari kita bahagia bersama. Bahagia karena kita memiliki satu sama lain."

Taehyung tersenyum haru. Ia kembali memeluk Yoongi yang segera membalas pelukannya. Rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis saat ini juga. Menangis karena bahagia.

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendapatkan Min Yoongi kembali kedalam pelukannya? Tidak ada. Bahkan Taehyung berpikir ini adalah hari yang bagus untuk mati. Mati karena terlalu bahagia.

.

"aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya..

Akhirnya ETIN tamat :"D dengan happy ending pastinya

Gimana? Sesuai ekspetasi kalian ga? Maaf ya kalau updatenya lamat beud -" satu acara udah selesai tinggal beli kembang api /?

Semoga kalian inget sama alur sebelumnya. Hahaha *ketawacanggung

Tinggal namatin UF sama TCS hahaha :"D

Bagi yang nungguin Unpredictable Future, berdoa aja bakal dilanjut setelah tahun baru atau setelah UN selesai .g

Thank you for reading, guys :D I love you all and for the last chapie, review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


End file.
